It All Leads Up To Now
by Lovett-Undertaker
Summary: First Love complications lead up from Unrequited Feelings to...?


**This was something I wrote on my roleplay blog for Leia and my main ship is julei, so this fully contains that ship.**

* * *

_I_t starts out with heartfelt honesty towards the child, a bright smile and a cheerful disposition. A hand always stretched out when in need, her hand caressing his cheek and a thumb brushes against the corner of his eye. Tears were wiped away,

❝ **Don't cry, you're a boy aren't you?** **—So smile!**❞

_H_er feelings began to develop as they grew together, however hid away in times spent by each other's side. The brunette's feelings grew more and more noticible when she felt her heart throb by his words of his departure to Fennmont. But without fail, she smiled,

❝**I know you'll do great. It's what you've been wanting for a long time.**❞

_T_ime passes and they meet again. Her heart sinks from the appearance of another, but she keeps her mask on. This is the person he's chosen, though he may have not noticed it yet, she can tell. The look in his eyes and the smile that forms on his lips. She knows.

_A_ year swept by in a blink of an eye, and she finds herself distancing from the other. The need to bury these unrequited feelings; they were unneeded. However, fate had brought them together again to aid a newly found comrade in need and her feelings slowly took hold of her again.

_T_wo years have passed, the brunette still single as ever. Devotion and time was placed in her work place, despite her female coworkers inviting the teen to find someone new, and to stop hoping for a love that would never come to be. She smiles and thanks them for their concern, but she assures them that she just wasn't interested in anyone at the time.

_A_ month within that time, they found themselves together again. Invited to spend some time, seeing as how it's been so long. The two were working hard at what they seek out to do after leaving Leronde. To go through with their decision in removing the Schism—this was their responsibility. However, today, instead of being Doctor Mathis and Reporter Rolando, they were just Jude and Leia, childhood friends in their late teens.

_W_eeks within that month, the two began to spend more of their free time together. Sharing stories and laughters just like old times. How she missed this so. And his sweet smile was just the same as always. How she loved him so. Though, an unfortunate event occurred, which required the brunette to cease all contacts with the other. An unforseen event where they faked their relationship as a couple and their casual get together drastically changed to a date. With a smile, she leaves him with words,

❝**_I_****t wouldn't be fair…because…I already have someone. Someone who I've had feelings for…for a long, long time...Jude. That…person is you…**❞

_S_mall attempts to reach her were ignored; until he confronts her through reliable sources of the brunette's schedule. The businessman informing the researcher of when she was to get off of work that day and an argument erupts between the two in front of the office. Until the brunette confesses,

❝**_I_**** knew you were going to turn me down. Because you still have feelings for Milla…! I didn't want to get hurt! I was scared… That's why I had to distance myself…**❞

_S_hort of breath, the two breathed heavily into the silence. Her sight fell to the ground, as something warm ran down her cheeks. He speaks in a gentle tone, caressing her cheek as a thumb brushed away her tears as he spoke.

❝ Leia, don't cry. That's not what I'm here for. So…smile like you always would, okay?❞

_F_ive years and not much has changed aside from their relationship. Her apartment keys were entrusted to him. Their days together continued to grow with some nights spent in each other's company. Meals were shared as they make sure that they made sure to keep one another in check of their possessions, their health, and schedules.

_E_ight years later, and with their trip to Fennmont disguised as a two day errand. A question was presented with a ring in the plaza by the center as Lumen Petals continued to ride the gentle night breeze.

_A_nd in that same year, the two spent the first night of their Honeymoon in each other's arms. Exhausted from their travels, he had assisted her out of her wedding dress with a light kiss placed near her neck, which sent a shiver up her spine. A huff was given in response as the raven smiled. With their limbs tangled in bed underneath the sheets, and her face buried in his chest, the two exchanged kisses.

_S_everal small ones on the other's lips, and a few daring ones—though, those were all from Leia. A peck on the neck, and a few more on his collar bone. His sharp in take in breath was replied with a mischievous giggle. They continue on with their little game, before the two fell asleep under the moonlit night in Deele.


End file.
